The Dornish Girl
by Missmarybeth
Summary: "Because I was born with a vagina between my legs instead of a cock? I will not sit around in tall towers while men die." Renei Wylde has never appreciated the sexist rules she has to abide by, but she can't escape her destiny. Forced to marry the King in the North, she must leave behind her family to do her duty, but will her duty become something more? M for sex and language. OC!
1. The Dornish Girl

**If you think its shit, thats cus it is. Completely unedited so probs gunna be some mistakes. I watch the show, gunna start the books so if my knowledge isn't on par im sorry. I'm just here to have fun, if you don't like it please just don't read it. I own nothing but my characters.**

* * *

"Sit up straight!" The bark of Septa Cladin made me clench my fists as I straightened my back, every muscle protested as I strained to sit tall in the uncomfortable wooden chair, its back carved with hard flowers that made leaning back painful. Septa Cladin, her worn, lined face composed in a constant frown, sat ram rod straight in an identical chair, her arms folded neatly on the table, and I copied the gesture, cursing the fact I was born a girl. We sat high in one of the many towers that surrounded our little castle by the sea, the scent of salt wafted through the open window, billowing through the gauzy curtains. I could hear children splashing in the sea, enjoying the Dornish heat, and I felt an immense sense of jealousy. I longed to strip out of this sheer cloud like material and bathe in the cool waters, swim deep under the waves and just be myself, relaxed and at ease. Instead I sat sweltering under my embroidered dress, my back aching and my temper slowly fraying.

"You will never become the wife of a king if you continue to act this way!" Septa Cladin hissed, and I cast her a cutting glance as my three sisters glanced at me with varying reactions. Neina, my twin, and I were the eldest girls of house Wylde, and she looked at me with a mixture of disappointment and warning. Although she was my twin, we could not have been any different. Where my hair was a deep brown, almost black and curled furiously down my back, hers was auburn, thin and straight. Her eyes were black as onyx, her face was delicate, soft, her lips small and constantly pouted. Mine, however, was more defined, cheek bones and jaw prominent, almost square like, eyes slightly slanted but large and light green. In body, we were quite similar, both tall, willowy, although her muscles were soft and mine were toned from training. That was the main difference. She was a proper lady, she walked right, talked right, was always polite, could sing like an angel, knew everything she needed to know, where as I preferred to roll in the mud with my brothers fighting like a true knight. We were not close, we were constantly pitted against each other for the same suitors, and somehow, despite all of her training, they always chose me. My mother told me it was because I was the more beautiful one, and I knew Neina hated me for that. She used these lessons to humiliate me, to prove how much more worthy she was of a beneficial marriage.

Jaida looked at me with a barely concealed smile, she bit her lip to prevent the snorts from exploding out of her throat. Jaida was the second eldest, a girl more beautiful than all of us combined, her eyes were liquid gold, her hair the richest of auburns, so long and thick and always braided intricately. Her skin was tanned, her body had recently developed into curves Neina and I both were jealous of. We were not mannish, we had subtle perky curves, but Jaida had the lush large curves that made every boy drool. Jaida was as wild as they came, she lived up to the Wylde name, she constantly wanted to adventure, climbing the highest mountains, running miles, trekking into the woods, begging to venture across the sea to see the Mother of Dragons. In this Jaida and I were the closest of all my sisters, we often adventured together, she would sit and watch me spar with Orwen, my eldest brother, and I watched her scale trees like a monkey. She understood my hatred these dull sessions, but unlike me, she too excelled, she didn't have the same sombre sense of duty as Neina, but she knew what needed to be done, and could sew a garnment as well as any royal dress maker.

Finally, Arrelie, my youngest sister, just looked at me with the wide innocent eyes of a child, looking up to her sister, trying to learn. While the rest of us had the traditional dark complexion of the Dornish, Arrelie was a pale, sickly child with white blond hair, her body seemed so frail and delicate, like she could break at any second. I worried about her, the Maesters said she had a small chance of surviving to the ripe age of fifth teen, which only gave her two years to live, but every day I saw her fight, her small body battling against the illness that threatened to take her from us. The gods had allowed her to live this long, and I prayed that they would be merciful. She was so good, so pure and kind, she didn't deserve to live the way she did.

"Have you ever considered that I don't want to be silly little wife?" I asked, unable to hold my tongue, and I saw Neina roll her eyes as Septa Cladin gasped, her eyes wide as she looked at me.

"You are one of the eldest daughters of Lord Jakar and Lady Kreena of house Wylde, you have a duty to marry for alliance, to mother children to carry on a great house name. You do not have a choice." She growled, and I shot to my feet, my fists clenched as I felt anger soar up inside me.

"Because I am a woman? Because I was born with a vagina between my legs instead of a cock? I have to sit inside and play the harp, sit around in silly dresses and cry for the fallen instead of fighting? I will not sit around in tall towers while men die." I shouted angrily, and Neina shot up, slamming her hands into the table.

"You dishonour our family with your games, you bring shame to us all with how you act. You have no idea how to uphold the family name, you are not fit to marry the King In the North." I felt every ounce of her jealousy, every drop of rage as her black eyes roared with fire. Although I knew every word she spoke was true, that didn't stop her words from hurting, my eyes stang from tears as I jutted out my chin, refusing to be knocked down.

"Then you marry the guy and be done with it." I suggested, but she merely tutted as Septa Cladin looked between to two of us. Jaida was no longer smiling, her face was a little ashen as she watched the two of us stand off against each other, nostrils flared like the bulls that adorned out sigils.

"We both know that is not possible. Father has deemed it to be you, but that's no surprise. Its always you. Pretty Renei, goddess of Dorne, a truly wild Wylde. All men see when they look at you is a pretty face and a nice ass, you are nothing more than a common whore in their eyes." She spat, and I slapped her, so hard her face jerked to the side. I felt everyone in the room breathe in sharply as Neina clasped her cheek, looking up at me with watery eyes. I raised my head high and walked towards the door with a regal grace I have never before been able to muster, but I was filled with rage and the undeniable urge to prove her wrong. So I did not slam the door like I so craved to, instead I departed calmly and slowly, their eyes focused on my back as I left. As soon as the door closed behind me I sighed and let my shoulders droop as I walked swiftly down the spiralling stair case, holding my skirts up so I didn't trip. I threw open the tower door and emerged into the bustling courtyard. Servants ran around doing their duties, their loud chatter surrounded me as I stormed further from my sisters. I headed towards the gardens, the water feature spilled cool blue liquid into the pond as the breeze rustled through the cherry blossom trees, my footsteps echoing off the white stone walls as I walked. I navigated through the vast gardens and down the steps to a large stone balcony that over looked the sea. There all three of my brothers were, Orwen sat on the low wall observing Ruban and Bryer as they fought, the steel of their swords glinted in the hot sun. Bryer, the elder of the two, was a strong boy, but he did not rely on his strength, his technique was just as flawless as his raw strength, but Ruban was faster, intelligent, unpolished yes, but he had time, he was still young. They fought hard, sweat glistened on their brows as Bryer knocked Ruban back a step or two, but Ruban darted away from the edge of his blade, regaining his ground with a few quick jabs.

"Sword up, Ruban, or he'll slice you from ear to ear." I warned, all anger forgotten as all three of my brothers looked up at me with smiling faces.

"Sister, have you come to join?" Orwen offered, sneering at my girly dress. I grinned as I embraced him, snatching his sword from his belt and holding it expertly in my hand. The weight of the sword, the exhilaration that soared through my veins as I held it, I knew this was where I was suppose to be, not trapped in a tower.

"Are you sure you can fight in a dress like that?" Bryer teased, obviously his ego had soared from his battle with Ruban. I turned to him, bowing, inviting him to test me.

"Dress or no dress, I could run you through in my sleep." I challenged, and I saw the light in Bryers eyes as he swung his sword towards me. I deflected his advance effortlessly, keeping a perfect guard as he tried to strike again. I jumped lightly out of the way of his sword, my dress snagged and ripped on the stones as I lunged at him, swinging my sword at his chest. He deflected, but I came at him again, pushing him further and further back, my arms ached from the exertion but I welcomed the pain as I hit his armoured chest with my blade, causing him to wheeze, his guard dropped as he tried to catch his breath. I hit him once again, in the side, and then again on the leg, before I disarmed him, his blade rattled to the floor as he knelt on one knee, his sweaty face stared up at me as the tip of my blade came into contact with his neck very gently. It was exciting, to look down a blade at a man on his knees and know that you have the power to decide whether he lives or dies. Its empowering, and I cant help but smirk as I withdraw my blade, holding out my hand for him to take. He didn't refuse it, and I hauled him to his feet, slapping him on the back.

"You have good form, but you get cocky, big brother. Do not underestimate your rival, or you'll end up rotting in a casket." I said as Orwen roared with laughter. Bryer nodded, picking up his sword and frowning at Orwen as he took a seat, desperately trying to catch his breath. Ruban was grinning from ear to ear, his black hair mused, his face covered in dirt as he sat on the wall, swinging his legs as Orwen patted his shoulder.

"Sweet sweet sister, you are remarkable." Orwen grinned as he got to his feet and took the weapon from my hand and sheathed it. He ran a hand through his black locks, and as the sunk glinted off of his sheening skin it wasn't hard to see why all the women went crazy for him. His eyes were a deep brown, framed by lovely lashes, and they held a joy and softness that completely contradicted his muscular build. He was a very handsome man, his sun kissed skin and cheeky smile created this sense of comfort, and I felt sorry for him. He, like myself, was destined to a marriage of our parents making. He would never find a love for himself. He must have sensed my grief, his smile faded as he met my eyes, a frown knotting his thick brows.

"You're worried. About the North." He deduced, and I nodded, readjusting my dress. This would all be over soon, the gleaming sun, the loving buzz of my brothers, the thrill of training. Soon, I would be surrounded by snow and gloom and sadness. He threw a reassuring arm around my shoulder and squeezed me tight to his chest, and I hugged him back. I squeezed my eyes closed momentarily, relaxing into his warmth, and I felt sadness and anger surge inside me. My family, my brothers, I was going to leave them behind. All of them. I didn't want to do that. I couldn't.

"I don't want to go, brother." I whispered, and Orwen leaned back, looking me deep in the eyes.

"It is our duty, Renei. We must do our duty. 'Our land, our duty, our responsibility'" the words of our house rang like the executioner's bell, and I sighed. My brothers may have been more understanding, but they too knew the duty of family. I pulled away from Orwen and looked across the glimmering sea. Somewhere out there, the Dragon Queen was ruling with an iron fist, she was living free and without a husband. Why couldn't that be me?

"When do you have to leave?" I heard Ruban squeak, and I looked over at him. His face was so young, it still had a little of his baby fat. His hair was a dark rusty auburn, his eyes dark and golden, and he looked so concerned. He was only twelve, although sometimes I could see him being younger. He was good with a sword, he'd been training since he could grip one, but he just seemed so innocent. So small. I patted his cheek softly, before I kissed his forehead.

"Tomorrow I believe." I replied, and his bottom lip quivered. Please don't cry, I begged internally, I couldn't take it if he cried. I saw his eyes begin to water, and I grabbed his shoulder and hugged him to me, giving him a big squeeze.

"Now now, little brother. We will meet again. You can come and visit me and ride a dire wolf, or visit the wall. How about that?" I asked, and he sniffed gently, before he nodded, giving a little smile.

"Okay, if you promise." He whispered, and I gave him a smile, wiping his eyes softly.

"I promise. Now, come on. Mother will be wondering where we all are." I said as I pulled away, swallowing down a few tears of my own. The boys chattered and rough housed behind me as I began to ascent to our home. The double doors to the grand foyer were left open to let in the hot summer breeze, the silk curtains swayed gently in the wind. I stepped inside and ignored the glorious decoration, I made a beeline straight for the large dining hall. The table was set, laden with fresh food, my father sat at the head of the table, my mother to his right hand, my sisters lined beside her. My seat, in-between my mother and Neina, was bare, daunting, waiting for me. My mother was a beautiful women, with the long black locks of a Dornish princess, her head adorned with golden chains decorated with red rubies. Her eyes were almost black, ringed with dark makeup, her caramel face was clear and glowing, her lips painted red. She wore the finest red dress, beaded with small amber and tiger eye jewels. She looked so perfect, so delicate, and yet her face conveyed a power and strength that made soldiers quiver in their boots.

"Renei. What happened to your dress?" She asked immediately, and I looked at the tear in the side of my dress, the dust that coated the bottom of my skirts. I sighed, and made my way to my seat, pulling it out as silently as possible as my brothers traipsed in, taking the attention away from me. My mothers eyes widened as she looked at their sweat covered brows and dirt ridden clothes.

"Boys! This is a dinner table, not a fighting arena!" She criticised in a shrill voice, though my father looked amused. He was a tall, broad man, with a dark beard and long hair pulled back into a knot. His face was lined, but soft, a small scar ran from his temple to his lip, he'd received it during Roberts rebellion while fighting for Robert. The stories he'd tell us, of fighting for Robert, with the Starks, they were amazing. I'd loved hearing them. I still did. I grinned at my father, who smiled back, inclining his head.

"Playing with the boys, I see." He addressed me, ignoring my mother's frustration. I grinned and reached for a leg of lamb, but my mother simply slapped my hand away. I turned to frown at her, my stomach growled, but she simple frowned and shook her head.

"You need to watch your body. Your beauty is your weapon. Only vegetables." She informed me, and I looked at her open mouthed, a sarcastic reply lodged in my throat. Neina gave me a cruel grin as she munched on a slice of pork. God I hated her sometimes. I mumbled to myself as I reached for the potato's, but she slapped my hand again.

"Seriously? What the hell can I eat?" I exploded, to which my mother tutted.

"A lady should never lose her temper." She scolded, her back straight as she reached elegantly for a bowl full of leaves and tomato's. She scooped up a spoon and emptied the contents onto my plate. I looked at the bland mess, then back at my mother, then to my father, who looked like he wanted to help, but knew he didn't have the authority.

"You expect me to eat leaves?" I asked, to which my mother just rolled her eyes.

"The King in the North is expecting a beautiful Dornish girl, not a fat tom boy covered in dirt." She spat, and I wanted to shout, I really did, but I could feel the weight of my father's gaze on me. I didn't want to disappoint him, not my father. All in all, he was who I was doing this for. If it weren't for him, I would flat out refuse, but I couldn't bear to disappoint him. I said nothing, I just shovelled the tasteless crap into my mouth, I munched aggressively, my anger seethed under my skin. Stupid North, stupid rules, stupid mother. I finished my plate, and scooped another spoon of salad onto my plate, munching that even more angrily. It tasted worse the more I ate. The conversations floated around me like clouds, not registering, and I sighed, feeling impatient. I wanted to enjoy my last night in Dorne instead of sitting here munching salad and listening to my sisters talk about clothes.

"May I leave?" I asked rather abruptly, to which my father frowned.

"This is your last family meal, don't you want to enjoy it?" He asked, and I looked him dead in the eyes. He knew very well I did not want to spend my last hours in Dorne around a table being lectured by my mother.

"It won't be my last. I'll see you again." I argued, and I saw the hurt in my father's eyes. He felt like he was losing me, and I understood that. I would miss them all dearly, even my god awful mother, but this was my last night for a long time. I cast a glance at my brothers, who seemed equally upset that I wanted to leave, and then at my sisters. Jaida and Arrelie looked sad, Neina was indifferent, and my other was too busy inspecting a loose jewel on her wrist to care. Finally, my eyes rested on my father again, his soft, worn face conflicted as he looked me up and down.

"Alright. Go now. We shall talk in the morning." He agreed, and I grinned. I jumped to my feet and kissed my fathers forehead lovingly before I practically ran out the room, excitement taking over me. I sprinted up the spiralling staircases, down hall ways and past doors until I reached my own room. I flung open the door and charged inside. It was unusually clean, mostly because most of my belongings were packed in trunks by the door, ready to go. There was a chest sent by the King in the North, it contained winter clothes for me to wear on the journey, tough leather dresses and thick cloaks. I ignored the chests and trunks and instead shed my cotton candy dress for something more practical. A patterned yellow halter bralette and yellow skirt slung low around my hips, lighter to move in, easier to sneak out in. I grabbed a dark cloak, even though the heat was so searing I felt my blood boil, and wrapped a sheath around my waist. My sword, Midnight, leant against my bed frame, a gift from my father. It was made of Valyrian steel, its surface smoky grey, the pommel engraved with a crescent moon, small diamonds flecked around it to create the illusion of stars. He'd found it on the battle field, and said it had been too beautiful to leave behind. It was a good blade, rather sizable, formidable, but light, balanced, an extension of my own soul. I picked it up now and balanced it in my hand, felt its weight, its power. I held it to the dwindling light, examined its sharpness, before I plunged it into its scabbard. I walked to my balcony, took a deep breath, and thrust a leg over the side. A million times I had made this journey, over the roof tops, down the side of the building, through the gardens, but today I took in every detail of my family home. The loose shingles, the cracked bricks, the roses in bloom. Everything seemed to relevant, so important, that I actually slowed to a walk through the gardens. I stopped to admire the fountains that spouted clear blue water, I picked a peony and threaded it into my hair as I walked towards the cliffs. As I hiked higher and higher, I took in the view, the setting sun, the calm waves, and felt so at peace. I managed to smile even though I knew that soon I would be leaving, I managed to grin as I reached the top of the cliff, where the cherry blossom trees bloomed. There, stood by one of the trees, stood a figure, dressed all in red. His hair was blonde, a rare sight in Dorne, his shoulders broad and relaxed as he leant leisurely against the tree, absorbing the view in front of him. I smiled as I neared him, and he turned, his liquid gold eyes focused on me. He smiled a smile I found I could never resist as he pushed himself away from the tree.

"For a moment there I thought you weren't coming." He drawled in that sweet Valyrian accent of his as his hand found my hip, and I felt my happiness drain from my body as he leant in for a kiss. I turned my face, his lips grazed my ear, and removed his hand from my waist. I thought seeing Billon would be easy, but seeing his sweet face, knowing that the next time I saw him I would be married... it made me sick.

"I... I don't think I can do this." I managed to stutter, refusing to meet his eyes, but he took my face in his hands anyway, forcing me to look up at him.

"Renei, please. You can't go without saying goodbye." He pleaded, but the words drove into my heart like a knife. Billon and I had been secretly involved for over a year, he'd been my first kiss, my first love, and knowing that I had to leave him this way hurt like nothing I had ever felt before.

"Saying goodbye is just too painful." I told him, not that he seemed to listen. His face was so unbelievably cute, I could feel my heart pounding against my ribs as one of his hands travelled back to my waist, tracing my bare skin. For so long, I had craved to be with him, both mind and body, but I knew the cost of losing my virginity unwed. Purity was key to a suitable marriage, no respectable man would marry me if I was besmirched, and Billon... Well he was not of high enough class for my mother to even consider.

"It's not like we'll never see each other again, Rey come on." He tried to urge, but I shook my head.

"Next time I see you I will be married; don't you get that? I may even be pregnant." I managed to spit out the awful word, to which Billon made a face. He moved his other hand down to my waist and pulled me against him, and I felt my face grow warm.

"Lay with me. Rey please, as a goodbye." He begged, his hand moved down under the belt of my skirt, and I moaned as his fingers brushed against my vagina. It felt so sweet, to be touched by someone you loved. I let my eyes slide closed as he began to move his fingers in tight circles, my legs began to feel weak as his other hand grabbed my ass, his lips pressed hotly to my neck. I would have given anything to lie with him on this hill, for him to take me and make me his, but I knew I couldn't, I knew this was not allowed, and I managed to claw my way past the lust to pull myself back from him.

"Bill... I can't." I whispered, and he sighed.

"I know." He replied glumly, and we both just stood there rather awkwardly, neither of us quite knowing what to say next.

"I'm going to miss you." I said finally, and I saw his lips twitch with a smile.

"I'm going to miss you too, Rey." He replied, and I found my eyes were filling with tears. I flung my arms around him and hugged him tightly. I didn't know what I was going to do without him. He was my rock, my friend, I didn't know how I was supposed to survive without the warmth of his arms, the thrill of his touch. He held me tightly as he stroked my hair, and we stood there for a few moments, committing the feel of each other to memory. The sun faded away to darkness, the night stars twinkled above our heads as we finally pulled apart. I kissed him softly, sweetly on the lips, before I took a step back. I knew if I lingered I would never go home, and I had to go back. I couldn't disappoint my father. Billon looked at me sadly, his eyes locked on mine.

"Don't go." He whispered, and I bit my lip, my hands clenched into fists as I thrust down the searing pain inside me.

"Good bye, Bill." I said as I turned. I began to walk away, every step felt like glass in my soles, every breath like burning metal in my lungs.

"I love you, Rey." I heard him call, but I didn't reply. It took all my courage, all my strength to just keep walking away from the man I loved, the man who loved me. It took everything I had to scale the walls and climb into bed, to close my eyes and know that that was it. My one chance at love. Over.

* * *

 **This was my first chapter, again im just here to be creative and have fun so I dont mean to offend anyone or anything. This was just fun for me to write. lemme know what you think XOXO GOT Girl**


	2. The Morning

**Hi guys, here i am again. Again, no editing, really just wanted to post another installment. Hope you enjoy, little bit shorter now.**

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up now, Renei!" My mothers voice pierced like the shrill call of a dying cat through my unconscious mind, and I mumbled, my eyes struggled to open. I heard her come into my room, her approach more terrifying than that of an army, she yanked the covers off of my sleeping form, and I grunted, squinting up at her.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily as she threw open the curtains. She was already dressed, she wore a sleeveless black dress with a gold embossed leather corset tied over top, causing her boobs to spill over the top. Her hair was half braided, chains of gold intricately woven through the raven strands, she looked like a goddess framed by the pale morning light. She turned and scowled at me as I laid there, reluctant to get out of my warm bed. If I didn't get out of bed, maybe this just wouldn't happen.

"It is time for you to get up. Now. We have too much preparation to do for you to laze around." She snapped, and I sighed. This was not going to be fun. I climbed out of bed and rubbed my eyes, stretching my arms luxuriously as my mother whistled for the servants. Three seemed to appear as if by magic, their arms behind their backs as they waited obediently like dogs for their orders.

"You, drag the bath into the room. Now." She ordered the first girl, a small little thing who looked barely strong enough to lift a glass let alone a metal tub. She didn't say a word, she simply disappeared out the door.

"You, go to my parlour, bring back the green basket. Do not drop anything or so help me god I will make you suffer." The second girl disappeared faster than the last, and the final girl stood, practically quaking under my mothers gaze.

"You, go and get five men, tell them these cases need to be loaded into our wagons carefully." She gestured to the large boxes that littered my room, and the girl curtsied, before fleeing, dodging the small girl who dragged the metal tub into my room. Sweat ran down her neck as she hauled it into the centre of the room, her fragile little arms shook as she finally put it down, taking a deep breath.

"Hot water, and lots of it." My mother barely gave her a second to breathe, and I sighed as the girl half ran half limped away.

"You don't have to be so harsh on them you know." I scolded, but my mother just waved the words off.

"I feed and clothe them, I saved them from the whore house. I do not need to show any more kindness than I already have." She retorted coldly as the second girl carried in a large woven green basket filled to the brim with beauty products. Bath oils, moisturisers, gels and lotions, balms and sprays, and assortment of things that smelt good enough the eat. My mother snatched the basket and rifled through it, picking out bottles and tubs and placing them on the window sill. As the first girl re-emerged, carrying a large pale of steaming water, my mother poured half a purple vial of oil into the tub, followed by a milky substance, and a handful of small salt like rocks.

"Help her fetch water. Quickly now." She gestured to the second girl as the first poured her share into the tub, and they both disappeared, leaving me at my mother's mercy. She seemed to examine me very slowly, from head to toe, and I felt uncomfortable as she looked at me. Her eyes were so critical, so pensive.

"Remove your robes." She instructed as the two girls came back, pouring more water into the bath. It was now at least half full, the water foamed and bubble with the smell of lavender and oranges. I waited for the two girls to leave, before I began to disrobe. My mothers eyes never left me as I undressed, the cool air made every hair stand on air as I slowly sunk one foot into the bath, then the other. The water was so warm, soft almost, and I eagerly sunk into its milky depths as the two maids returned, pouring the final pales of water into the bath.

"Bathe her." My mother instructed, and I looked at her with a grim expression. I ahted being bathed. I was perfectly capable, but today was clearly not the day to argue with her. The two maids set about bathing me, they began by scrubbing every inch of my skin with a thick luffa, then lathered it with thick orange soap, infusing my skin with the smell. Then, they moved onto my untameable locks. Firstly, they soaked it from root to tip, dragging a soft brush through it until it was free of tangled, then they coated it in a banana shampoo, rinsed it try, and massaged some kind of oil into it. I was almost going back to sleep when they pulled me from the bath, standing me up as they patted me dry, rubbing thick cream into my skin, massaging my cuticles and hands, running a brush through my hair a second time, before pulling my hair this way and that, half up into a large sort of braided bun, the rest pinned and curled down my back, a ring of beautiful white peonies woven where a queen would wear a crown. Sat naked on my bed I awaited my mothers next order, much like my maids, but she was too bust searching through one of the boxes, her brow furrowed.

"You are not taking these weapons." She gestured to the box that I'd played my sword and bow and arrow into, and I crossed my arms, getting to my feet.

"They were gifts from father. I shall take them, whether you like it or not." I hissed, this was the one thing she would not sway me on. She could pamper and fuss over me all she wanted, but those weapons were mine, and they were coming with me. She rolled her eyes, but said nothing more.

"You, in my room is a gown. Fetch it." She instructed one of the girls, and she left. I stood rather awkwardly, feeling way too exposed. My mother didn't seem to notice, she simply checked through more of the boxes, coming to the one we'd received from Winterfell.

"Shouldn't I be wearing something from them? It'll be cold." I asked, but she tutted, fingering through the leather and thick wool.

"They are expecting a Dornish girl, and you will arrive as a Dornish girl." She insisted, and I gawked at her, my eyes bulging.

"I'll freeze before I get there!" I exclaimed as the girl bought back the gown my mother had asked for. It was an off the shoulder, low cut yellow gown made of thin, billow material, the skirt was semi full, the low-neck line embroidered with golden thread in the shape of roses.

"You will do as you are ordered." My mother said simply, before she clicked her fingers. The maids sprang into action, pulling on my under garments, then the dress, slipping my feet into a pair of yellow silk shoes. I stared stonily at my mother in silence. She would gladly let me freeze to death to preserve the image of our family. As the maids put the final touches on my look, five soldiers trampled into the room, grabbing every chest and trunk, before marching without a word down the stairs. My room looked so bare, so devoid of ownership, and I felt a little emotional as I looked at it. This could be the last time I was here. This could be it.

"No time for sentiment. Now. Forward." My mother pushed my shoulder, but I flinched away from her, walking purposely far away from her out the door and down the stairs. Even before I emerged into the forecourt I could hear my family chattering, my fathers voice seemed to boom through the walls. I felt tears prick my eyes as I descended the last step, and all eyes were on me. Neina glared with seething hatred, while Jaida supressed a smirk, and Arrelie gazed in amazement. Orwen, Bryer and Ruban all looked shocked at my overly girly appearance, while my father looked proud.

"Say your goodbyes." My mothers voice was like the hiss of a snake in my ear, and I grit my teeth as I approached the first in the line, Orwen.

"Look at you. You look like a lady." He seemed genuinely surprised, and I rolled my eyes with a grin.

"Well I am one, idiot." I said, giving his shoulder a push. He smiled softly, took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles. I craved the warmth of a hug, but under my others watchful eyes, it wasn't appropriate.

"Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone." I teased, and he snorted with laughter, shaking his head.

"Likewise." He grinned. I moved down to Bryer, who looked surprisingly very sad. Although he was only a year older than me at twenty, he seemed much younger in that moment.

"Do you have to go?" He asked, and I felt very touched. Bryer and I had always been close, he'd been more of a twin to me than Neina had. We'd grown up play fighting, in constant playful competition, and we confided in each other. Now I thought about it, he was probably the one I was going to miss the most. I felt a tear run down my cheek, but he dabbed it away softly before my mother could see. I forced myself to smile as my heart splintered in my chest.

"We will meet again, brother. I swear it." I promised whole heartedly, and I saw his stony face lift just a little.

"Yeah well, I don't care if he's King in the North, if he hurts you... He'll have me to deal with." He said, and I smiled softly, touching his shoulder gently.

"I'll be sure to pass on the message." I reassured, and he leant forward and kissed my cheek, before letting me go. Ruban looked into my eyes with tears streaming down his face, and I couldn't help it. I hugged him so tightly and fiercely no matter if I ruined my dress. There were no words to match the comfort of human touch, so I held him, his little hands gripped my back so hard, until I felt him calm down.

"It's okay, darling. Don't worry. Soon you'll be seeing me at Winterfell, riding a dire wolf." I whispered, and he managed to nod gently, unable to talk. I stroked his face softly, before I moved on to Jaida.

"No need for an overly emotional good bye, sister. I know I'll be seeing you soon. Just... keep fighting, no matter what anyone says." Jaida said, and I smiled, giving her hand a gently squeeze. She'd never been one for large emotional displays, it just wasn't her, so I moved on. Arrelie gazed up at me with eyes of wonder, and I crouched down to kiss her forehead.

"You look like a princess!" She exclaimed, her hands ran over my dress softly as she took it all in.

"So do you." I gestured to her baby blue dress and the flowers woven into her hair. She smiled gleefully, and for a moment it crossed my mind that she might not live to see me again. In a surge of pain, I squeezed her tight, before I departed. Neina glared at me, her upper lip stiff, her face cast in shadows. I wanted to make amends, wanted to leave on a good note, but that didn't seem to be in her agenda.

"Sister." She said curtly, to which I just nodded. It was sad we had to part ways like this, but what could I possibly do or say to make things better?

"Live a good life, sister." I replied, before I moved onto my father, he beamed proudly at me, his eyes full of happiness as he touched a curl of my hair.

"You are going to do us proud." He whispered proudly, and I felt warmth bubble up in my chest as he leads me towards the rather lavish carriage, decorated inside with cushions and silk curtains. I looked back at my family, and felt a pain in my chest I had never felt before. I saw their face, and found myself desperately trying to document every detail, Jaidas freckles, Rubans chubby cheeks, Orwens stubble, every minute fleck, just in case. My heart constricted painfully, and I felt my father's hand on my back, reassuring, kind.

"I've been to war, been away from family, it will get easier." He promised, and I hugged him dearly, my eyes watering slightly. He let me go, and ushered me into the carriage while he said good bye to my mother. Although she was simply coming for the journey, to make sure the King was up to her standards, they acted as if they may never see each other again. He kissed her and held her so tightly, whispering to each other silently, and I felt jealousy spike inside me. I would never feel a love like this. Never. I turned away and waited until she sat across from me, the carriage door closed, and I felt us lurch forward. This was it. The beginning. I closed my eyes against the tears as the horses pulled us forward, away from my life and into something unknown.

* * *

 **Sorry if this wasnt very good, i kinda rushed it. Hope you liked**


	3. The Arrival

**Yes i do know how short this is, but tbh like i couldn't really find a good place to end it so i ended it there. sorry that i dont edit i know thats a pain, maybe ill start to edit, but once i finish a chapter i just kinda post it. anyway enjoy**

* * *

Five days. Five fucking days I sat in this damn carriage, every morning I went through the same preparation I had at home, just in a more uncomfortable location. Once I bathed outside, in the woods, with no one but a very embarrassed soldier to help me. God his face when he saw me naked. Very awkward. Now I sat again, hair freshly brushed and done up, as I shivered uncontrollably, the snow was falling thick and heavy outside the carriage windows. My mother wore a thick navy blue dress decorated with leather, and a large cloak with a fur trim, while I sat in the same dress I'd left in. Bumps littered my skin, my teeth chattered, my stomach growled as I stared dagger across at her.

"Let me change." I growled for what felt like the thousandth time, but she just shook here head, handing me a sheer yellow shawl that was more like a scarf than anything substancial. I wrapped it around my shoulders, scowling at her.

"I'm going to die." I hissed, rubbing my arms in an attempt to keep warm. She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she wrapped herself tighter in her cloak. Selfish bitch.

"You will look like a Dornish girl until you are married. Do your duty." She said dismissively, and I groaned, my fingers numb from the freezing cold.

"Can I at least eat more than a bloody salad? Im starving." I begged, feeling desperate. She sighed, looking me in the eyes this time. She looked so disappointed, like I'd said something completely ridiculous, and crossed her arms.

"I do with you were more like Neina." She huffed, and I felt the words pierce my chest like a dagger. I had always known she preferred my twin, who was subservient and ladylike. I knew the only reason she had chosen me to marry the king, the only reason she even looked at me, was because of my beauty, because men adored me, because rich men would do anything for a beautiful face. I had nothing more to say, I felt more than upset, so I just sat in silence and waited. We were so close to Winterfell now, we'd long past Castle Cerwyn, and I could feel the carraige slowing down as we approached the gates. I looked out the window, gazing at the beautiful castle, the high walls and snow topped roofs, the soldiers that lined the battlements, the large weirwood trees, it seemed to stretch for miles. We approached the East Gate, and I felt anxiety wash over me. I let the curtain fall back and leant heavily against the seat, taking a deep breath. I felt sick, faint, freezing and starving, and my shaking fingers fumbled with the material around my shoulders. I wondered what he would be like, the King in the North. Would he be cruel? Would he be kind? I didn't even know what he looked like, or his name. My mother had been very scare with the details. The carriage pulled to a stop at they raised the gate, and my heart hammered hard in my chest. I could see my mother's mouth moving, probably giving me some last-minute scathing orders, but I couldn't hear her. I couldn't hear anything. I opened my mouth to say something, to tell her something was wrong, but she saw me and gestured for me to keep silent as the carriage pulled forward slowly. I felt like I was going to pass out. The carriage came to another stop, and I knew it was time. Shit. Shit shit shit. The door opened, and I felt my heart in my throat as I stared at the soldiers. My mother emerged first, her stance regal and powerful, and as my hearing came back I heard her conversing with someone outside.

"My King, how lovely it is to finally meet you." I heard her say, and I felt my hands shake. It was him.

"My lady, I hope your journey wasn't too uncomfortable." His voice was low, had the lilt of a northern accent, it sounded quite young, not at all the stuffy old man I had imagined. I knew I had to get up, get out the carriage, but I couldn't bring myself to move. I felt frozen in place, literally, every muscle convulsed from the cold. I patted my hair into place, making sure everything was perfect. This marriage depended on my beauty, and I couldn't afford a single hair out of place.

"Oh no, quite comfortable, you majesty. Now, may I introduce you to my daughter, Lady Renei Wylde." At the sound of my name, I knew I had to get up, so I slowly shuffled towards the door, and stood. My head span as I emerged from the carriage, my feet stumbled as I struggled to keep conscious, and I felt a strong, warm hand on my arm. I blinked the spots from my vision, and looked up into the face of a man with long dark hair tied back and eyes so dark they were almost black. He was a very handsome man, his chin and upper lip covered in a thick beard, and I was astounded at the kindness in his eyes, so contradictory to his rugged, strong appearance.

"My lady, you're freezing." He whispered, and I recognised the voice, and found myself scrambling for words. Holy shit, this was the king? This handsome man who I'd practically fell upon? I rushed to stand up straight despite how woozy I felt, and managed a graceful curtsy. He shrugged off his thick, fur lined cloak, and draped it around my shoulders carefully in a gesture of kindness, one that I found very surprising. I wrapped the cloak around myself, absorbing its warmth, already feeling better, and smiled up at the King.

"My King, I am honoured to be of your service." I said, my hands dug deep into the pockets of the cloak, it drowned me, I saw my mother frowning at me, her eyes searched like burning suns, and I straightened my stance as the King looked at me. He seemed kind, and maybe pleasantly surprised by my appearance.

"My lady, if you would come with me to meet my family, then I shall show you your chambers." He offered me his arm, and I looked to my mother for help. She nodded, and I took his arm and followed to the small crowd stood by the door to what I assumed was the great keep. Servants and soldiers bustled around us busily as they prepared for winter, carrying food supplies or weapons, and in the distance I could hear the clanking of sword on sword, and I felt a small thrill, then a rush of disappointment as I realised I probably would never partake.

"These are my sisters, Lady Sansa and Lady Arya Stark, my brother Brandon Stark and my hand Ser Davos Seaworth." He said, gesturing to each in turn. Sansa was a beautiful girl with dark red hair and amazing green eyes, Arya looked more rugged, a painful reminder of Jaida in her men's clothing, and Bran sat in a wheeled chair, his face blank and distant. Davos held out his hand to me, and I took it, allowing him to kiss it as he bowed.

"My lady, I've heard much of your beauty, but you succeed all words." He complimented, and I felt myself blush. Sansa curtsied to me, and I returned the gesture, looking to Arya. She had a small, thin sword and a bejewelled dagger, and I found myself drawn to them.

"Valyrian steel?" I asked, gesturing to the weapons, and she seemed genuinely surprised by my interest. She pulled out her sword and held it with a precision and grace that seemed beyond her years. I examined the blade, taking it in my hand gently so as not to cut my palm, turning it from side to side.

"Jon had it forged for me many years ago." She informed me, gesturing to the King, and I raised an eyebrow. So, his name was Jon. Quite a noble name, strong, brave. It surprised me that he would have a blade made for a woman, and I felt a little glimpse of hope, that maybe he would let me train, once my mother left.

"Its beautiful, what's its name?" I asked, even though I could feel my mother's eyes burning into the back of my head, begging me to be more lady like, to talk to Sansa about sewing instead of talking to Arya about blades.

"Needle." She replied, and I smiled. Very clever.

"Renei, dear, don't ignore the Lady Sansa." My mother came up beside me, pinching my arm hard, and I winced, looking at Sansa, who seemed to be surprised at being mentioned.

"That's a marvellous dress, did you sew it yourself?" I managed to ask, and she nodded, stroking the green material softly.

"Yes, I can sew you one, if you like?" She asked, and I nodded gratefully.

"That would be most kind, my lady." I replied as Jon gestured to some of his men.

"Take Lady Renei's things to her temporary chambers, please." He asked politely, not in the way many kings spoke to their people, and I realised this might not be as awful as I thought. Jon offered me his arm again, and I took it, enjoying his gentlemanly ways.

"I shall show you and Lady Wylde to some temporary chambers, I'm sure you would like to rest before the banquet tonight." He offered, and I nodded as he lead me through the doors, my mother in tow with Lady Sansa. They talked animatedly about sewing, the different stitches and patterns, not that I knew what they were talking about.

"So, Lady Renei, how do you like the North so far?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"From what I've seen, it's a very beautiful place." I answered politely, and I chuckled slightly, a warm chuckle, and I looked at him, confused as to what he found funny.

"You don't have to be political. It's a wasteland of frozen shit, but I appreciate your kindness." He said, and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"I'm sorry, my King, I'm very new to all this." I replied, and he nodded, leading me down a corridor.

"So am I. I never thought I would be in this position, my brother was King in the North, he was ready for it, suited for it, murdered for it. I never wanted this, but here I am, and here you are. Two people in places we never wanted to be. I know this is probably very hard for you, I understand it will take some time to adjust. So let's just start by being honest with each other, get to know each other." He suggested, and I nodded, smiling up at him as we stopped by a large oak door.

"That sounds like a start. Thank you." I thanked gratefully. He was kind, very kind, I felt like there could be a warmth, if not anything beyond, between us, a mutual understanding. He took my hand and kissed it gently, before he pushed open the door. Inside there was a large double bed with thick red sheets, a large oak wardrobe, and a dresser with a small mirror. It was rather bare, it smelt like it had been freshly painted, but it was cosy.

"I hope you enjoy your chambers, if you need anything do not hesitate to ask. Now, if you excuse me, I must tend to preparations for the war to come." With that, he escorted my mother to the room next door, and disappeared. I walked into my room, where men were stacking my chests, and sat on the bed, stroking the thick furs. It was rather dark and gloomy, but it was nice, homely even. I shucked off Jons cloak and held it in my hands. They all seemed so kind, maybe a little withdrawn, but that was to be expected. I could get used to this life, living here.

"Renei, that was not a good first impression." My mother shouted as she waltzed into the room, shooing off hand maids as she stormed over to me. I stood, folding the cloak and laying it on my bed. She looked furious, and I frowned at her. What exactly had I done wrong? When she reached me she slapped me, and I felt the sting radiate over my entire face. I held my cheek and looked up at her as my eyes watered, feeling a sense of betrayal as I looked at her furious face.

"Why did you do that? I did nothing wrong!" I exclaimed, and she raised her hand as if to hit me again, and I flinched, waiting for the blow. It didn't come, and I looked back at her. She had her arms folded as she looked down at me, her eyes squinted and full of anger.

"You will act like a lady. Do you understand? No more weapons talk, no more foolish behaviour." She ordered, and I nodded, gritting my teeth. I just had to hold on for another day, she would leave tomorrow and then I could relax.

"I understand." I replied, and she sighed, looking at my face.

"Run that under cold water, we cannot have your face red for the banquet." She hissed, before she left. I took a deep, steadying breath to calm myself down. Just one more day, and she'd be gone.

* * *

 **i just feel like my writing is very lazy and im sorry about that, i promise it is gunna get better. hope you enjoyed**


	4. The Banquet

**Wassup guys, this is my fourth chapter, no editing, just a disclaimer, bit longer than the last two, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

I pressed a cold cloth against my face as I sat on my bed, pulling at my dress in irritation. I had to change. I threw the cloth down, my cheek buzzed with warmth as I began to route through my chest of draws, slowly beginning to unpack as I looked for something suitable to wear. It had to be Dornish, my mother would not allow anything less. I went through dress after dress, folding and putting them into the draws, the wardrobe, trying to figure out what to wear. What did one even wear to a northern banquet? Who would be there? His siblings? The lords? Who?

I knew I had to impress the lords if they were there, I knew I had to be a model lady, to win their hearts, so they'd support our marriage. If I'd learnt anything from watching the Seven Kingdoms tear each other apart, it was that approval of marriage was vital. Just look what happened to Robb. His marriage was the cause of his downfall. I looked at my ore revealing clothes, and wondered if the King would appreciate them. We Dornish were renowned for showing off large amounts of skin, maybe Jon would find that attractive. I felt my cheeks grow even hotter as I thought about that, that I might see lust in his eyes, that maybe we would find something in sexual desire even if we didn't find love. I felt my smile grow as I stroked a dark purple two-piece edged in gold, the small crop top had a golden choker that fastened around the neck, a belt of roped gold fastened around the thin, knee length skirt. The golden sandals laid underneath it, its ropes tied half way up the calves, the golden head piece was bejewelled with small amethysts that would wind through my hair like crystallised rain drops. It was truly beautiful, my mother would definitely approve, and at the moment I needed her approval.

I shucked off my dress and donned the new outfit, fastening a thick golden band around my bicep and weaving the head peace into my thick hair. I ran my hands over the material, it was thin, but not too sheer, only the shadow of my curves showed through under candlelight. I felt beautiful, sensual, I wondered if the Northern King would feel the same way. I pulled my hair into place, before I headed out the room, to explore. I supposed I should get to know the place I was going to be trapped in for the rest of my life. I walked down the dimly light corridors silently, looking into random rooms. Most seemed relatively empty, minimal furnishings and animal pelts littered the floor, candles unlit. I turned a corner, allowing myself to get lost in the underbelly of this magnificent castle. I could hear voices, male, down the hall, and I found myself drifting towards them, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"… the ceremony will take place tomorrow night, Ser Davos will officiate... there is still time, my lord, to call it off." I heard the voice say, and I frowned, moving closer to the door. I identified the speaker as Yohn Royce, the Lord of Runestone, and I actually thanked Septa Cladin for her relentless grilling on the houses of Westeros. He looked troubled as he looked at Petyr Baelish, whose face was cast in thought. He wafted his hand in dismissal.

"The Dornish girl will do. Her sister, Neina, would have been more ideal, more manageable. I've heard the stories of Renei's iron will, how stubborn she can be. She may be a problem, but we need the Wylde family money." He conceded, his eyes narrowed as he seemed to focus on something far off in the distance. I felt instant dislike towards him. Of course he would have loved for my sister to be the one marrying the King, my passive, easily manipulated sister. I would not be so easily controlled.

"I do not like this. A southern girl, marrying the King. The last time a foreign girl wed a Stark... well, we know how that ended." Yohn continued, but it was clear Petyr was no longer listening, too lost inside the web of his own mind.

"Jon is not his brother, nor his father. The two will wed, and the preparation for war will continue." He said, a clear indication for Yohn to leave, and I quickly retreated, through the maze of corridors, trying not to get caught eves dropping. I ran into someone, and looked up into Sansa's eyes. I pulled back and straightened my clothes, trying to appear lady like. She looked me over, her eyes raked over my rather revealing clothes, and she smiled.

"You look beautiful, my lady. I was just coming to get you for the banquet." She said very politely, and I managed a smile, despite what I'd just heard. I couldn't let them know what I heard, I couldn't cause discord, not now.

"Thank you, you look beautiful yourself." I replied, observing her dark attire. She looked rather regal, powerful even. We began to walk, arm in arm, down the corridors, I tried to keep track of the turns and twists we took, but my mind became disorientated, everything looked the same. We emerged into a vast dining hall, tables dotted around the room, with the main table at the front of the room, Jon sat centre, Ser Davos next to him, my mother next to Ser Davos, eyes like thunder. When she looked at me however, a smile settled on her face, one I'd never seen before when directed at me. She must have been impressed with me appearance, and she didn't seem to be the only one. Jon's eyes settled on me, and I saw his eyes widen slightly, before he composed himself, standing for his chair, the rest of the men in the room followed his example. I felt rather self-conscious with so many eyes on me, but I simply raised my head a little, trying to seem confident.

"Lady Renei, we are delighted by your presence." He said rather charmingly, and I managed a graceful curtsey, a sign of respect, before I began to navigate through the maze of tables to Jons side. As I neared, I saw he was smiling, a soft kind a smile that made him look much younger, and I found it infectious, a smile pulled at my own lips as I reached the empty chair beside him. He held out his hand, and I took it, allowing him to graze a kiss along my knuckles, before he turned to face his waiting crowd, my hand still clasped firmly in his.

"The union of our two great houses will be sealed tomorrow night, and we will fight the Great War together. We will fight and we will live!" he exclaimed, and the crowd jeered as they raised their glasses, chanting 'The King in the North' loudly. Briefly, I wondered how Jon felt about that, if the name was painful for him, seeming as it had first belonged to his brother. I wondered if every time someone said it, he was reminded of the brother he lost, and if he bit down the pain and put on a brave face. I remembered the day my father heard of Robbs death, the tears in his eyes as he'd shook his head.

"Fucking Lannisters. I'll pay this debt, I'll pay this in their blood." He'd shouted, his face red with rage. He had loved Ned like a brother, had loved the Starks like they were his family. The day Rickon died our house grieved for a month, when Robb and Cat died we grieved for three, and when Ned died we grieved for a year. Still my father finds anger at the long dead Joffrey, his face turns murderous when he hears any news about Cersei. A part of me knows that's why I'm here, to bring them down, and it is one of the only reasons I agreed, not that I had much choice. To see the Lannisters suffer would bring me great joy.

"Please, be seated, and let the feast begin." Jons voice brought me back to the present, and I sat down in the large wooden chair, Sansa, Arya and Bran on my other side. My eyes zeroed in on the food as maids brought it in, the soft lull of music hummed in the background as my stomach growled. Legs of chicken, pies, potatoes, hot soup, they were all placed in front of us. I reached for a large slice of ham, but the clearing of my mother's throat made it clear that I was wrong to pressure I could eat normally again. My smile fell as I settled back in my seat, stomach growling, eyes slightly glazed as I took in all the marvellous food I couldn't eat. Jon already had a large plate in front of him, the smell of beef and rosemary made my mouth fill with saliva. Even Sansa had potatoes and chicken and greens stacked high on her plate. I just sat there, staring, my throat dry.

"You don't like the look of anything? I can ask the staff to cook you something special, if you like?" Jon asked, but I shook my head.

"No no, that's alright." I said rather flatly, and I felt bad that I was taking my frustration out on him, it wasn't exactly his fault. Out the corner of my eyes I saw his puzzled frown, but I ignored it, reaching for the bowl of salad, scooping a small spoonful onto my plate. I brought a bland leaf to my mouth, and chewed it slowly, finding no enjoyment in it what so ever. I tried to keep a smile on my face, I tried to keep my eyes bright, but with each mouthful I found myself drifting deeper and deeper into sadness.

"Do you drink?" Jon asked, and I turned, looking at the pitcher of ale in his hand. I quickly checked that my mother wasn't watching, before I thrust my cup forward, to Jons amusement.

"I'll take that as a yes." He grinned as he poured me a glass, and I gulped it down, enjoying the fact it didn't taste like vegetation. I realised too late that almost two weeks worth of empty stomach and ale were not a good idea. My head felt very light as I looked out at the people in front of us, and I felt rather giddy. My smile came freely, and I hiccupped quietly as I took another sip.

"You need to try Dornish wine, best thing you'll ever taste." I advised Jon, who seemed rather amused at my intoxication.

"Maybe I will, when we return to Dorne as man and wife one day." He offered, and I grinned widely.

"Oh you are going to love Dorne. It's so beautiful, and so warm, and the sea is so blue, and my home! Oh my home is lovely, a castle by the sea, the smell of salt and the breeze is just wonderful, and you'll get to meet my family! I think my brothers would like you, and of course my sister's would adore you." I babbled, my words flowed as freely as the alcohol. I reached for a warm roll and ignored my mother's glare as I devoured it.

"How many siblings do you have? What are they like?" he asked, and I meant back in my chair, a smile on my face as I recalled each and every one of them.

"Six all together. There are my elder brothers, Orwen and Bryer, they're both excellent swordsman, and my younger brother Ruban, he's the cutest little thing, he's so sweet and kind. Then there's my twin, Neina, and she's a massive pain in the ass. Always so proper and ladylike and completely insufferable. Then my younger sister Jaida, she's so beautiful and adventurous and funny, we used to climb together all the time, or swim in the caves below our castle. Finally there's Arrelie, she's... she's not too well. She was born with a sickness that made her hair white as snow, she's so fragile, and weak... The Maesters said she won't live to fifth teen, which only really gives her two more years." My voice trailed off as I thought of my sweet sister, her coughs in the night, her gasps and wheezes, her pale skin. I felt Jon take my hand and squeeze it reassuringly, and I managed to blink away the tears and give him a smile.

"They sound lovely." He replied, and I nodded, my head felt dizzy, my skin too warm.

"Would it be possible to get some air?" I asked, and he nodded, taking my arm and standing.

"Of course, I shall escort you." He answered as he lead me towards the exit. We walked through a few corridors before he opened a large wooden door, the cool night air rushed up to meet me, and I breathed it in heavily. We walked in silence through the court yard, only a few servants scurried around carrying large plates of desserts, and I stopped a young man carrying a tray of lemon cakes.

"Don't tell my mother." I said to Jon as I picked up a handful of the moist cakes, sending the young boy away. He chuckled as I bit into one, moaning in delight at the citrus taste.

"Is that why you ate nothing at dinner?" he asked as we continued to walk, and I nodded, chomping on my stash of cakes.

"'The King in the North is expecting a beautiful Dornish girl, not a fat tom boy covered in dirt' was what she said to me before she began effectively starving me" I recalled, before stuffing another cake into my mouth. Jon raised an eyebrow, a faint smile on his lips as he escorted me round a corner.

"Well as The King in the North, I can tell you that I didn't know quite what to expect, and that I definitely do not think you're at all over weight. I assure you once your mother has departed you can eat all you like." He stated, and I found myself smiling.

"You know, you're not quite what I expected." I admitted, to which he cocked a brow, clearly curious.

"Oh? How so?" he enquired, and I shrugged as we entered the gods wood. The moon light shone down in rays of silver, making the trees shine like glowing diamonds. The air was chilly, filled with the scent of leaves and water. It really was quite beautiful, the snow and frost that decorated everything like lace, the icicles that hung like great spirals of glass. The sound of snow crunching under foot was peaceful, calming, I felt weirdly at home in this completely foreign land.

"I'm not sure. I assumed you'd be some stuffy elder man. I half expected you to be cruel, I never knew you were you. I'd heard stories of a Jon Snow, but the last I heard Ned Starks bastard was at the wall, so I thought that the King in the North was some other man, some pompous rich Lord who fancied some power. Not someone who actually cares about the North." I told him, then cringed as I realised that I'd called him a bastard. However, he didn't seem to mind, he simply looked forward, into the distance, his mind clearly somewhere else. I wanted to know what he was thinking about, if I had triggered some memory that caused him pain, but I didn't want to pry.

"So I've surpassed your expectations then?" he asked finally after a long silence, and I nodded.

"Very much so. You seem... Kind, patient, fair, but also just and strong and loyal. I'm sure you'll make a good husband." I said as we neared the large Weirwood tree we were due to he married under tomorrow night. We both stared silently at it, our fates settled over the both of us briefly, and we stood contemplating our futures, our duty to our people. It was all happening very fast, our union, and I felt a little overwhelmed. What would being a wife be like? Would it be difficult? I wonder what Jon thought, if he was concerned too. I looked at him, his face cast in moonlight, his dark brown eyes seemed to be filled with the stars above as he stared at the face of the Weirwood tree, lost in thought. He really was quite handsome.

"And me? What... What do you think of me?" I asked, knowing that I sounded incredibly vain, but needing to hear the answer. He looked down at me, as if examining me, his eyes roamed over every inch of my skin slowly, making me shiver. He took the sign as that of cold, and again shucked off his large fur coat and draped it over my shoulders. As he did so, he tucked a stray hair behind my ear, his fingers tips on my face sent another shiver down my spine as I looked into his eyes. I saw conflict there, as if a war raged inside him, and I wondered what bothered him.

"I think you are very beautiful, the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I also think you are very polite, and you seem to come to life when you talk about weaponry. You seem very loving, you care a lot about your family, and I think that I'm very much going to enjoy getting to know you." He replied, his answer was rather sparse, but then again he had only known me a day, what else could he possibly say. I felt my cheeks grow red nonetheless, and I ducked my head in embarrassment, moving just a step away from him to gaze once again at the magnificent tree. How wonderful to think that it was carved so long ago, by people I would never meet. It had stood the test of time, and would be here long after I was dead.

"Are you scared? About tomorrow?" he asked, and I found myself nodding. Of course I was. I was frankly terrified. How did I know that the person he was now was who he really was? I was putting on an act, he might he too, and what if he didn't like the real me? The me who was loud and messy and strong willed and adventurous. Would we be happy? Would we ever feel anything?

"Its alright to be scared. I know I am." He reassured, and knowing he felt the same made me feel a little bit better. I looked up at him again, and how honest he was being made me want to spout some honesty of my own. I knew this could change things, that he could even refuse to marry me for it, but I could feel the words bubbling up like vomit, begging to be spewed.

"There was another. Before you." I blurted, and I saw his eyes widen slightly, and I rushed to carry on before he could interrupt.

"His name was Billon, him and I were best friends, and one day he kissed me, and it became more than that. We never laid together, I knew that I couldn't let my purity be marred, but I loved him. Love him, even." I admitted, and there was a very long pause, where Jon just stared at me, his eyes hard, his face unmoving, and I thought I really had done it. Why had I said that? Why had I felt the need to ruin something before I had began? Finally, he sighed, looking down at the floor.

"There was another for me too. Her name was Ygritte. I loved her, I laid with her, and I burnt her body when she died. I still hold love for her in my heart, I think I always will, but I won't let that stop me from trying with you." He said, and I took a moment to think. He had already laid with another? I knew men were allowed, but that made me a little anxious. What if I was not as good as her? I knew that was a stupid thing to worry about, but what if I wasn't? Would I ever stand up to this other woman? I took a deep breath, and realised that we were both united in our loss of love, though he clearly got the worse end. My love for Billon, though it had burnt hot, was fleeting, childish, and I knew that one day I would look back upon him with little more than familiarity, but for Jon, I could sense the pain in his voice, the love he had for her was more than childlike wonder. It had been real.

"I will not let the past have an effect on our future, I swear that to you." I replied, and I saw something similar to a smile creep back onto his face.

"It seems we have a lot more in common than we thought, my lady." He replied, before he took my arm.

"Come, it grows late. It's an important day tomorrow." He began to escort me away from the Weirwood tree, and I found myself feeling much lighter after what we had shared. I felt bonded to him, I felt a trust in him now, and as he lead me to my room I felt more than hope that we would survive this marriage. He stopped outside my room, and I shrugged off his cloak, handing it back to him.

"I already have one in there, if you'd like it back." I gestured to my room, but he shook his head as he pulled on his cloak.

"Keep it, let it keep you warm." He said kindly, and I nodded, standing rather awkwardly in front of my door, not knowing quite what to say.

"Thank you, your highness, for all the kindness you've shown me tonight." I thanked gratefully, to which he just waved a dismissive hand.

"My pleasure, and please, call me Jon." He asked, and I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"Alright, Jon." I amended, and he smiled.

"Good night, Lady Renei." He said softly before he kissed my cheek. I felt a little startled as his warm lips touched my skin, the bristles of his beard tickled my cheek softly, before he pulled away. I knew how I looked, flustered and surprised, but I didn't care.

"Good night, Jon." I replied, my voice rather breathy. Embarrassed, I opened my door and darted inside, closing it with a final frantic smile in his direction. I meant heavily against the solid oak as I listened to his retreating footsteps, then flopped down on my bed, wrapping the cloak he had given me earlier firmly around my body. I breathed in his scent and smiled. This was not going to be as terrible as I assumed.

* * *

 **Sooooo? What do you think? Yay or nay? Tell e your thoughts, i had a lot of fun with this.**


	5. The Battlements

**Whats up whats up, another little update for you, bit of a filler chapter before the wedding. no edit, hope you enjoy**

* * *

I awoke to the covers being torn from my body and the sound of my mother's shrill voice.

"What do you mean you cannot spare the lavender? It's a bloody flower, just grow some more! Oh, and good lord please tell his royal highness that the décor just shall not do. I want bouquets of colour, not draw straw like colourless... shit. Renei! Get up!" She shouted, and I sighed, rolling out of bed lazily, rubbing my eyes as the chaos unravelled around me. I could see maids rushing around my room, bringing this and that, fussing around my mother like lost little puppies. She scowled at me, picking up a lock of my matted hair, tutting under her breath.

"I don't know what you're going to do when I leave you here." She muttered, and I faked a smile, already compiling a massive list of all the things I was going to do once she was gone. She snapped her fingers as a very young little girl, and she jumped forward, a glass of pale orange liquid in her hand. My mother plucked it away from the girls trembling fingers and held it out to me. I took it, eying the weird gooey mixture in the glass with caution.

"What is it?" I asked, and she rolled her eyes. I took her in then, up close. The fine lines around her eyes, how her skin didn't really glow anymore, the streaks of grey in her hair, and I realised that she was getting old. A mother who I had always seen as superior, was getting old.

"It's a tradition that's been in the Wylde family for centuries. Your fathers mother, gods rest her soul, gave it to me before my wedding, and you'll give it to your daughter before hers, gods willing you have one. It's a blend of cinnamon, hyacinth flowers, pine, coriander and vanilla. Now drink it." She ordered, and although it smelt very questionable, I drank it. I almost gagged on the stuff, it tasted warm, the small springs of pine seemed to cut my throat as I swallowed. I finished the glass, and I barely had a moment to gasp before my mother shoved a small bag of apple blossoms, bistort and elecampane flowers into my hand.

"What's this for?" I asked, looking at the chopped flowers in confusion.

"Eat them." She said, and I looked up, sure she was joking, but her face conveyed no trace of humour. I stared at her, waiting for her to start laughing, but she didn't.

"You want me to eat flowers? Why? What for?" I exclaimed, looking at the bag of flowers in my hand. What could she possibly need me to eat flowers for? Hadn't I already drunk that witches brew of hers?

"They're for fertility. You're no good to him if you cannot produce an heir." For a moment I was stunned, I really shouldn't have been. My mother was selfish to the core, all she cared about was what the marriage could bring her, a royal castle, me as queen, my brothers in line for succession if both Jon and I died without an heir. She didn't care that I barely knew the man, all she cared about was me conceiving on our first night of marriage.

"On the first night? A bit premature, don't you think?" I hissed through gritted teeth, but she shot me a look that told me I didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Put the flowers in your mouth, or I'll do it for you." She threated, her hands balled into fists. I sighed, feeling the sting of tears in my eyes as I opened the small pouch, plucked up a flower and popped it into my mouth. I chewed the rancid tasting flower for what felt like ages, before I managed to choke it down, my mouth dry.

"Good. Eat them throughout the day. Now, I am due to leave an hour before your ceremony, I'm leaving Kino, your cousin, to present you to the gods. I shall dress you and prepare you before I leave, but in the meantime, I must tend to the wedding preparation, seeming as no one here knows how to decorate." My mother shouted rather loudly, before running a hand through her hair. It was the most rattled I had ever seen her.

"Do try to stay away from the king, it truly is bad luck. I shall be back in an hour or so to help you get ready." With that, she was off, flouncing down the hall way with thunder in her voice and scared servants in her wake. Two servants remained in my room, their faces pale and frightened, as if they thought I was much like my mother. I sighed, shoving another flower into my mouth, the crunch of leaves was audible as I focused my gaze on the two girls.

"Are you my serving maids?" I asked, and they both nodded furiously.

"Are you mute?" I teased, and both girls rushed to interject.

"No mi'lady."

"Not at all mi'lady."

"We didn't mean to offend mi'lady-"

"Oh no mi'lady not at all did we mean to offend you-" I held up a hand to silence their incessant babbling, missing the serving maid I'd had back home. Her name had been Juno, and she'd been more like a friend than a servant. She was the only one I told about Billon, we could sit and talk for hours upon hours together, laughing and smiling until our faces hurt. I wished I had had the chance to say good bye, but mother frowned deeply upon mingling with the lower class.

"You didn't offend me. How about you tell me your names." I offered, and they both exchanged a look, clearly confused by my proposition. I waited patiently for their answers, chewing on another petal, I'd already grown accustom to the taste.

"My names Freya, mi'lady." The taller of the two said, her light blue eyes like lakes of ice, her skin so pale I could see the faint blue tracings of veins like a map across her skin. Her hair was short and blond, it curled furiously around her heart shaped face, sticking up at all angles.

"My names Heite, mi'lady." The other, shorter, younger one chimed, her face seemed rounder, it still contained that air of childlike youth, her emerald eyes were bright with exuberance, her dark hair was pulled atop her head in a messy braid that only made her seem more youthful.

"Alright. Freya, Heite, my name is Renei, and that's what you'll call me. Not mi'lady, or whatever else. We are equals, understand?" I asked, and although they seemed unsure, they both nodded.

"Good, now, what has my mother insisted I wear this cold winter day?" I asked, and Freya pulled out a traditional Dornish dress in emerald green, the low neckline and giant sleeves would provide no protection against the cold, once again, but that didn't trouble me. No, not while my fingers gently caressed the giant cloak Jon had gifted me. I shucked off my night gown, and Heite rushed to fold it as Freya helped me into my gown, pulling the laces tight around my already slimming waist. Ever since my mother had refused to let me eat, I had watched the toned body I had loved slowly begin to waste away. Although my strength was still in my arms and legs, my stomach was becoming hollow, my ribs protruded slightly, my shoulders seemed too pointed. I knew that as soon as my mother left, the first thing I would do was request the largest amount of food I had ever eaten. I sat on my head as Heite began to run a brush through my hair, her agile little fingers pulled at this strand and that, plaiting it into two large braids. It had been a long time since my hair was fully up, I enjoyed the freedom it gave me as I stood, pulling Jons cloak over my shoulders, fastening the tights across my chest.

"Where are you going mi- I mean Lady Renei?" Heite asked, her eyes curious. I shrugged, not really sure where I was going to go yet. I just wanted to explore, to adventure, to get to know the place that was going to be my home.

"For a walk. No need to worry, I'll be back soon." I said over my shoulder as I walked out of the room. Even out here servants were rushing this way and that, carrying flowers, candles, fabrics, décor, all kinds of things. I slipped past them, keeping my head down so as not to attract any attention, and began to navigate through the castle. I climbed down a flight of steps and found myself met with a rather large, although dilapidated, wooden door. I pushed against it, but it didn't budge. I tried again, this time harder, and it gave way with a groan, leading out to a cobble stoned walkway. Intrigued, I followed the cobble stoned path, the winter wind whipped up my cloak and caused me to shiver slightly as I walked, my hands shoved deep into the pockets of the warm cloak. As I walked, I heard something, something low and rumbling, the sound of something sharp against stone, and I stopped, looking around me, confused. The low rumbling grew louder, as if drawing closer, and I frowned, looking up at the sky, wondering what on earth that could be. Then, I felt something brush against my leg, and I yelped, leaping back, looking down at what had brushed against me. It was a large white wolf, almost as large as a pony, its eyes blood red, its paws looked strong enough to crush my head. Fear struck me to the core as I stood there, completely still, as the wolf circled me, sniffing at my cloak. I held my breath as his nose brushed my hand, leaving a wet mark on my palm, before the wolf seemed to jump, much like a puppy, before falling on his back, wagging his tail excitedly. I stood in astonishment as the great beast laid their, waiting for me to pat his stomach, and let out a breath laugh of wonder mixed with fear.

"You want me to pet you, huh?" I asked, leaning down and stroking his vast chest. His tongue lolled out of his mouth as he yipped slightly, clearly enjoying himself. I ran my fingers through his thick fur, laughing as he panted in delight. I was so engrossed in the playful pup that I didn't hear someone come up behind me.

"You've met Ghost then." It was Aryas voice that jolted me out of my fussing, and I stood rather quickly, looking the small girl in the eyes, a little embarrassed.

"That's his name? Is he your pet?" I asked, but she shook her head, coming over as Ghost stood and giving him a pat on the head.

"No, he's Jon's. He seems to like you." She said, and I blushed.

"Well, he's just a playful little thing really aren't you." I cooed as I scratched behind Ghosts ear, and he barked rather loudly, his tail wagging back and forth.

"I wasn't talking about Ghost." Arya gave a grin, which only made me blush more. I said nothing as we began to walk towards the end of the cobble stone pathway, reaching a set of stone steps that lead up to the battlements.

"He's a good guy, Jon. He deserves to be happy." Arya continued as we climbed the steps, and I nodded.

"Yes, he does." I replied as we reached the top, and we can to a stop by the wall, overlooking the North, the snow-covered land that seemed to stretch for miles. It was strangely beautiful, in a different way to Dorne. I felt like I could have stood for days in silence just watching the world go by, not that I had much luck on the silence part.

"Do you think you'll ever love him?" She asked, and I wringed my hands, suddenly feeling nervous. Tonight, I would marry I man I hardly knew, would commit to be with him until death, without knowing whether I would ever love him. I could be denying him love, he could live the rest of his life in misery tied to a bride he felt nothing for, or vice versa. Was I ready? Was I ready to take on the responsibility of being a wife? Of being Queen in the North? Was I ready to become Renei Snow?

"Love... it's a difficult thing. A complicated thing. Your brother and I... we may find love, and we may not. All I know is I have to try, for the both of us." I answered as honestly as I could without sounding like a coward, and I saw the words going through her mind, processing. She seemed like a very bright girl, older than her years, and I hoped that we would grow to become friends. She was like me, she liked to fight and get in amongst it instead of sit on the side-lines.

"If you had a choice... would you be marrying Jon?" She asked, and I felt the weight of that question in my chest. Would I? Before I came here, the answer would have been a flat no, and even at this point in time, the answer was no, but knowing him, getting to know him, with time the answer could change.

"I... I don't think I would want to be marrying anyone, but if I had a choice, between Jon and someone else, I believe I would choose Jon." I replied, and I saw a smile twitch on her lips.

"You're not like most girls, are you." She stated, and I found myself smiling too.

"No, definitely not." I chuckled as another pair of footsteps echoed through the air. We both turned to see Jon, and I felt my cheeks go red. Oh gods, had he heard us? I prayed he hadn't. By the smile on his face, it seemed I'd lucked out. He approached me with a warm smile, and held out his hand for me to take. I took it, and he bowed, kissing my hand, much to Aryas disgust.

"Lady Renei, you're looking lovely this morning." He complimented, and I grinned, dropping him a little curtsey.

"As are you, Jon." I remembered his request to call him by his name, and he seemed genuinely happy that I had. He ruffled Arya's hair in a brotherly fashion, and I found it rather adorable as Arya playfully shrugged him off, before giving him a quick hug.

"What have you been telling the Lady Renei then?" He asked with a raised brow, and Arya shrugged, acting all suspicious.

"Oh, so many things, brother, so many awful things." She said menacingly, and he gasped.

"Why you little shit!" He exclaimed, then proceeded to chase her. I couldn't help scoffing as he chased her down the battlements, grabbing her by the waist and throwing her over his shoulder with a roar. Ghost ran after them, barking and jumping up to lick Arya's face, which ended in Jon being knocked over, and the pair of them sprawled on the floor laughing. I felt a maternal twinge in my chest, watching them play, knowing that one day that could be us, with our own child. As they walked towards me I couldn't keep the grin off my face, and Jon seemed to notice.

"Go on Arya, off you go." He gave her a gentle push, and she rolled her eyes, taking Ghost with her down the battlement steps. Jon and I smiled at each other, it seemed so easy, so friendly, like there were no restrictions between us.

"You're good with her, very sweet." I said, and I saw his cheeks grow red, something so adorably endearing in such a tough looking man. His smile was so intoxicating, I felt my head getting dizzy over it.

"Arya and I have always been the closest, almost as close as Robb and I." he said, his smile slowly fading. I felt for him, I really did, I had no idea what I would do if I lost a sibling. I reached out and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, and he entangled his fingers in mine, looking at our entwined hands thoughtfully.

"I can't believe that we are to marry tonight." He whispered, almost to himself, and I squeezed his hand again, making him look up at me. I tried to put on a reassuring face, even though I was scared to. We were in this together, and we had to be here for one another.

"It's going to be fine, we... we can get through this." I reassured, and he nodded, his face reverting back to calm. He looked out at the North, at his kingdom, and there was something very regal about his gaze, a heavy weight of responsibility seemed to weigh upon him, like every life was his to protect, and in a way, that was true. He was their king, they were his to command, but also his to shelter, to help, and soon they would be mine to protect too.

"I'm sorry that your mother is so cruel. I know what it's like to be treated unkindly by a mother." He said out of nowhere, and I looked up at him, a little shocked.

"My mother... is not cruel..." I stumbled to lie, although it was clear he didn't believe a word.

"She starves you, half freezes you to death, don't think I didn't notice how red your cheek was last night." My hand flitted up to my cheek as he said this, an unconscious gesture to hide the mark that was already gone.

"She is a cruel woman, and I promise when you are mine, I will not allow her to be cruel to you anymore." He vowed, and I could tell he really meant it from the fire in his voice. I stared, open mouthed, lost for words. I didn't know what a world without my mother's cruelness was like, and the thought of being free from her gave me a thrill. I grinned as I brushed a stray lock of hair behind my ear, feeling truly happy.

"Thank you, Jon. That means a lot to me." I said gratefully, and I saw a softness in his eyes as he gazed at me, his fingers still entwined with mine.

"You are very welcome. Now, you should probably be getting ready. Big night tonight." He reminded me as if it wasn't the only thing occupying my mind, and I laughed nervously, nodding my head.

"Yes, big night indeed. Well, it was lovely talking to you again. I suppose the next time I see you we shall be getting married." I said rather shakily, but thankfully he didn't seem to register my nerves. He simply kissed my hand again, his dark brown eyes fully consumed me as he smiled.

"So we shall, Lady Snow. So we shall."

* * *

 **Took some of your advice and gave her an interaction with ghost. Like or nah? Lemme know your feels, marriage chapter is in the works. oh yeah, and be prepared for smut next chapter. just saying**


	6. The Wedding

**SMUT SMUT SO MUCH SMUT NO EDIT IDEGAF**

* * *

I stood in my room, with tens and tens of maids fluttering around me, my mother stood with her hand on her chin as she scrutinised my experience. My legs felt so weak, my dress so heavy. It was beautiful, there was no denying that. It was an off the shoulder gown, the sleeves were made of thin, transparent flowing material that brushed down to my wrists. The neckline was sweetheart, the bodice was decorated with golden embroidery in the style of flowers, pulled tightly by white laces, a small gossamer scarf wrapped around my shoulders with my house sigil pinned to it. At my waist the material turned from thick and pulled taut to layers of thin white chiffon, billowing around my legs like waves. My hair was pulled to one side in a twisted elaborate braid that fell over my shoulder, a crown of white roses adorned my head, a necklace of diamonds like teardrops sparkled against my skin. I had bathed in lavender for over an hour, my skin had been massaged with coconut, my nails soaked in camomile, my teeth cleaned individually. I had been forced to finish my bag of flowers, and my stomach rolled uncomfortably as I stood, awaiting approval. I felt so nervous, my hands shook as I thought about entering that Gods wood, saying the words, being joined forever in marriage to Jon, and the wedding night that came after...

"Stand up straight." My mother hissed as she circled me, and I sighed, trying to stand up straighter.

"Shouldn't you have left by now?" I asked, getting rather frustrated by her presence. She huffed, crossing her arms, fixing me with a glance. She was already late to depart, she should have left over half an hour ago, but here she was, not twenty minutes before my wedding, fussing and criticising. My cousin, Kino, wearing ceremonial Dornish wedding garments, sat impatiently on my bed, his dark hair combed to perfection. He was not a handsome lad, his nose was too big for his face, and his eyes seemed way too far apart, and his temperament was that of a five year old, uninterested and impatient.

"Really, Aunt Kreena, she looks fine." He tried to come to my aid, he probably hated my mother more than I did, but she just flounced around me like a fancy predator, her eyes narrowed.

"Fine is not good enough. She must be perfect." She exclaimed as she stopped pacing and stood looking at me. She reached out and repositioned a hair, before nodding.

"There. As close to perfection as you'll ever be." She said, and I forced a fake smile.

"Oh how it pains me to see you go." I said sarcastically, to which she simply just flicked her hand.

"Well, let's not get overly sentimental. I shall be back once you have conceived an heir, to guide you through the process. Until then, do our family proud. Do not tarnish our family name." She insisted, and I nodded.

"Yes mother." We stood awkwardly, I wasn't sure whether I was supposed to hug her, or kiss her cheek. Eventually, she just patted my cheek, and departed. I listened to her footsteps until I could hear no more, and I felt her absence like a weight lifted off my chest, I felt finally free. I felt... at peace.

"So, are you ready?" Kino asked, and I took a deep breath, holding my turning stomach momentarily, before I nodded.

"Yes. I am." I replied, pushing down all my fear, all my anxiety, and embodying the calm Septa Cladin had drilled into me over the years. I was a lady of Dorne, I was a wealthy, powerful woman, I had faced men twice my size and beaten them down. I could do this. Kino held out his arm, and I took it. I took one step at a time, walking down the corridor, down the stairs, out into the dark winter night. The stars shone, the moon hung low in the sky, and the cobblestones were decorated in a sort of alter. The walk way was lined with beautiful wild flowers and candles, and I felt warmth in my chest. I hadn't expected Jon to put so much effort into it, although I expected knew most of this had to be my mothers doing. We walked down the beautiful walkway and down to the gods wood, were lanterns hung from branches, lighting our path. I felt my heart in my throat as we emerged into the clearing before the Weir wood tree, an arch crafted from wood, vines and white flowers had been erected, Jon and Ser Davos stood underneath it, with Arya, Sansa, Bran and Ghost stood to the side. At my approach, Jon looked up, his eyes focused on me. He looked so handsome, freshly groomed, his clothes looked much finer than usual, a shade of navy blue instead of black, which truly complimented his eyes. His mouth opened a little as I came to stand in front of him, Kino facing Davos with a smile.

"Who comes before the Old Gods this night?" He asked, and I felt my fingers shake as I looked at Jon. This was it. This was the joining of our souls, forever, no turning back.

"Renei, of the house Wylde, comes her to be wed. A woman grown, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?" Kino asked, and I looked at Jon, feeling my cheeks turn red at how his eyes traced my body. He definitely seemed impressed.

"Jon, of no house, son of Eddard Stark, heir to Winterfell and King in the North. Who gives her?" His voice made me feel a little more at ease, and I felt myself relaxing slightly, managing a smile at him. He smiled back, a slight tinge of red on his cheeks.

"Kino, of house Wylde, her cousin." Kino replied, and Ser Davos nodded, turning to me, reading from a small piece of parchment. I wondered if he had ever done this before, or if this was his first wedding. He looked a little anxious, so I assumed it was his first.

"Lady Renei, do you take this man?" He asked, and I met Jon eyes, my tongue felt swollen, my throat tight, and I found my mouth was open, but no words were coming out. All I could think about was the crushing responsibility that was to come, the thought that I may never have love. Everyone waited, staring at me, and I saw Jon frown in confusion for a second, clearly a little upset.

"I take this man." The words came out much more confident than I expected, and I saw the slight smile on Ser Davos' lips as he turned to Jon.

"King Jon, do you take this lady?" He asked, and I found my heart stopped for just a second as I waited. What if he didn't? What if all of this was for nought? Yet Jon didn't seem to have the same reservations as I had, because he simply nodded.

"I take this woman." He replied, and Davos smiled.

"Join hands and kneel before the gods." He instructed, and he took my hands softly, his warmth seeping into my skin as we knelt. We bowed our heads in silent prayer, to allow to gods to bless us, before he both stood, Jon's sturdy arms keeping me balanced. He shucked off his cloak like he had so many times before, except this time, the meaning was so different. He unfastened the gossamer scarf around my shoulders, disposing of my sigil in Ser Davos' hand, before he wrapped his cloak around my shoulders, the sigil of house Stark glowed in the moonlight. I looked into his eyes, and realised we were man and wife now, I was Lady Renei Snow, Queen of the North. Ser Davos grinned, giving a knowing look.

"You may kiss your new bride, if you like." He joked, and I felt my cheeks grow a deep maroon as Jon looked at me, as if to ask if that was okay. I stepped forward, my hands no longer trembled as I looked up into his eyes. I felt his hand on my cheek as he leant forward, and I closed my eyes, wondering how it would feel, if I would feel a thing at all. When his lips touched mine, I felt a little jump in my stomach, like a hiccup, or a gasp. His lips were so warm, surprisingly soft, and the tenderness he conveyed was endearing, surprising. I was not an aggressive kisser, nor an invasive one. He was gentle and kind and patient, and I found my hands on his shoulders, one balled in his shirt, the other cupped the back of his neck, drawing him nearer. In that moment all my worries seemed to dissipate, all thoughts of the Bedding Ceremony, of what was to come, disappeared from my mind. It was just him and I, together, entwined in each other's arms. He pulled back, lips slightly swollen, and I felt flushed, my head light and airy. He suppressed a cheeky smile, which I found adorable, as all those who had gathered around us clapped.

"Now, to the best part, the Bedding!" Davos jeered, and I felt anxiety take hold once more as two or three men reached for me. I closed my eyes, just wanting to get through it, but the hands I expected to paw at my skin didn't come, and I opened an eye, peeking to see what was going on. Jon was stood between me and them, his arms folded, his face like thunder.

"I don't think that's necessary. I shall take my own bride up to our room, thank you." With that, he turned to me, and offered me his hand. Warmth bubbled up in my chest, he'd defended me, protected me from the savage tradition, and I took his hand with a large smile. He guided me away from the crowds, and once we were out of earshot, he stopped, turning to look at me, his eyes roamed up and down, up and down, over and over again, making a warmth pool in my stomach as I giggled.

"You look truly beautiful, my Queen. I am so honoured and lucky to call you mine." He whispered as his hand gripped my waist, pulling me into his chest. My breath caught as I looked up at him, my face hot.

"Thank you, for what you did back there." I said, but he dismissed me.

"I do not want our first time to be some sordid entertainment for other people. I want it to be us, only us." He said softly, and I felt my heart melt just a little. I leant up and captured his lips with mine, craving his touch. We kissed slowly, softly, as the winter winds whipped around us. I felt his hands in my hair, pulling it out of its intricate braids, letting it fall around me freely as he ran his fingers through it, making me shiver. We pulled apart once again, and this time I saw a flash of hunger in his eyes, a wanting that I too felt deep within me. Caught up in my sexual frustration, I pulled him onwards, giggling as his hands tickled my waist, ran over my stomach, my arms, my shoulders, we fell over each other laughing as he leads me to his room. He flung open the door, and I looked at the vast chambers, the candles burning lowly, the masses of animal pelt blankets, his sword leaning against the bed frame. Then there was the bed, vast and daunting, and my nerves surged up inside me once again, and I felt the laughter freeze in my mouth as I stopped dead, staring at the bed. Jon noticed, his smile died slightly as he came to stand in front of me, taking my hand.

"What is it? You're my wife now, you can be open with me." He reassures, his thumb traced my cheekbone, the curve of my lips, making me shiver slightly. I bit my lip, wondering if he'd find me childish for being scared of this.

"I am just... very nervous." I admitted, and he smiled slightly, pushing hair off of my face.

"I promise I won't push you. We can take this slowly. Is that okay with you?" He asked, and I nodded, biting my lip again. He reached up and softly removed my lip from my teeth, giving me a soft smile.

"Don't." He whispered, and I blushed in embarrassment. His hands moved to the laces of the cloak, and he undid them, letting it fall to the floor, exposing my shoulders to the air. I felt goose bumps rise on my skin as his nails traced my shoulders, down my beck, between my exposed shoulder blades, resting on the laces of my dress. He raised an eyebrow, questioning, and I nodded nervously, turning around and moving my hair off of my back. His fingers traced my waist as he undid the bow, and I felt the dress become instantly looser as he undid one row, then the next, and the next, until the laces dropped to the floor, and he peeled open my dress. The chill of the air hit my back, and I gasped as I felt his lips on the back of my neck, gentle, sweet as his hands slipped under my dress, cupping my bare waist as the fabric fell from my shoulders, catching at my hips. My nipples hardened in the cold, my eyes rolled into the back of my head as his hands moved up to cup my breasts, his fingers warm as they slowly rolled my nipples between them. His lips continued to dust kisses over my shoulders, with each warm caress I felt my nerves reduce, until I could stand there completely free of anxiety, moaning softly as he continued to play with my breasts.

"Jon." I whispered softly, yearning, and he turned me around, his eyes raked over my exposed breasts as he thumbed my nipples, making me mew in want. I felt myself grow wet as he kissed my neck, leaving burning wet marks, and I threaded my hands into his hair, pulling him against me.

"You're so beautiful." He mumbled into my neck as he kissed lower, down my chest, his mouth wrapped around my nipple. I moaned as I pushed against him, the red mist of lust took over my mind until all I could think about was him. I found myself completely at his mercy, no longer able to think rationally, as his tongue flicked my nipple.

"Ohh!" I gasped as he crushed his lips against mine, pushing down my skirts so I stood completely naked as he tore off his shirt. My eyes zeroed in on the scars that littered his chest, and I gasped for a completely different reason. He pulled back, his eyebrows raised as my fingers rose to trace the closed wounds, fascinated and horrified.

"What... how..." I trailed off, looking at the one that crossed his heart. How had he survived that? He sighed, taking my hand and laying it across the scar, taking a deep breath.

"It's a long story, and one day I'll tell you, but tonight, I just want to hold my wife. Please, can you allow that?" He asked, and I hesitated, wondering what he was hiding, what could have possibly happened, but I simply nodded. I didn't want to start our marriage off with discord. I smiled, kissing my cheek softly, before he picked me up and laid me back against the sheets. He laid above me, kissing me harder and faster as both our breaths came hard. My fingers traced every muscle, every line of his body, desperate to feel him, all of him. His fingers moved down between my legs, and he began to slowly trace my clit, not in the way Billon had, rough and rushed, but slowly, gently, teasingly. I moaned into his shoulder as I kissed his neck, feeling his hard cock through his trousers. I cupped his hardness in my hand, and he growled, moving away from my lips, disappearing between my legs. My god, his tongue. His tongue licked and lapped so intensely and with such skill I felt my body tensing and twitching with pleasure, my moans echoed through the castle, probably audible to all the residents not that I cared. His fingers entered me, and I grasped at his hair, my teeth clamped together, my legs felt like jelly.

"Jon." I moaned, and he grinned up at me, his eyes mischievous. He climbed seductively up my body, tracing his lips over my ribs, my breasts, sucking my nipple hard, before he kissed me again. I pushed down his trousers, letting his erection spring free, and I marvelled at his large cock. Jesus. I had no idea how I was supposed to take all that. He seemed to sense my concern, because he leant up, capturing my chin in his fingers.

"We'll take it slowly, I swear it." He whispered, kissing me slowly as he gently guided his cock inside me. I gasped, my eyes rolled into the back of my head, and I let out a gasp as he slid inside me. I felt a slight twinge of pain, not that it compared to the pleasure I felt, as he became to move, slowly, gently at first, and then faster, harder, his chest heaved as he groaned, kissing my neck, sucking at the skin, leaving deep red marks. I moaned as he thrust harder, his fingers dug deep into my waist, his teeth sunk into my shoulder as I felt the climax build.

"Jon." I groaned as I came, moaning loudly into his chest, and I felt him shudder, his breath exhaled hard as he gave one final thrust, before he came inside me, his breath hot on my neck as he leant heavily on my chest. We both laid there, catching our breaths, as the realisation of what we'd just done settled on us. Now that the cloud of lust and desire had dissipated, my nerves returned, and I felt queasy as he rolled off of me, laying on his side, looking into my eyes.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" He asked, concerned, but I shook my head as I wrapped the covers around myself, suddenly very self-conscious of how much skin I was showing.

"No, no you didn't hurt me... Was that... alright for you?" I asked, mentally kicking myself for sounding so childish. He chuckled, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"More than alright." He replied, and I felt a small part of me relax.

"I know we don't know each other, I know how... weird this must be, but I'm willing to try. Maybe we didn't fall in love the conventional way, but we can at least try to make the best of this." He offered, and I nodded.

"Yes, I suppose." I replied, and although he didn't exactly seem thrilled by my response, he smiled.

"Alright, well... I suppose we should sleep. I can go to another chambers if you want." He said, sitting up as if to leave, but I grabbed his shoulder, stopping him. I couldn't explain it, I'm not really sure why, but I didn't want him to go. He turned, raising a curious eyebrow, and the sight bought a smile to my face.

"Stay." I pleaded, and he nodded, settling back into the bed, and I turned on my side, staring at him. He really was kind, I could have ended up with much worse. I leant my forehead against his bicep, finding some sort of comfort there, and he placed his hand on my waist, stroking it gently.

"Good night, my Queen." He mumbled sleepily, and I closed my eyes, soaking up his warmth.

"Good night, my King."

* * *

 **So yeah. That happened. Lemme know your thoughts.**


	7. The Morning After

**Very shirt, very sorry about it**

* * *

I opened my eyes and found Jon stood at the foot of the bed, already dressed, his eyes trained on my sleeping form. I smiled as I stretched, looking up at him blearily.

"Good morning, my king." I yawned, and he smiled.

"Good morning, Renei. I have some business to attend to, but you're free to do as you please around the castle." He informed Me, and an idea instantly sprang to mind.

"I was wondering if maybe I could ask if I could train. In combat." I asked tentatively, and I saw a little surprise cross his face before he nodded.

"Of course, but not before you've had a decent breakfast. Your days of starvation are over." He instructed, and I grinned and I sat up, pulling myself out of bed. I was still naked, the cold air made goose bumps rise on my skin as I walked over to my large chests, still waiting to be unpacked. I felt Jons eyes on me, I felt them trace my curves as I opened the chest of Northern clothes he had sent me. Buried low in the trunk I found a pair of trousers, and a thick training shirt. Maybe he had heard the rumours of my rebellious nature after all. Before I could change, I felt his hands on my waist, and I turned, looking into his eyes.

"The sight of you makes me want to forget all about my business and throw you right back into bed." He whispered lowly, and I blushed, threading my hands through the fur of his cloak. He leant forward and kissed me, and I kissed him back, playfully, teasingly, enjoying the way he moaned as I moved his hands onto my ass.

"You're going to be the end of me." He growled as he picked me up and pushed me against the wall, his lips hot and heavy on mine as I pulled off his cloak and outer shirt, my hands roamed over the loose cotton shirt he wore underneath, feeling his chest, moaning as he squeezed my ass hard. I felt more confident now, less scared of what I knew was coming. He yanked down his trousers in desperation as he bit my lip, and I gasped as he entered Me, much harder and rougher than the night before. It was different this time, he didn't seem to be so concerned with being gentle, he seemed completely consumed with a hunger and lust that had him fucking me hard, and by the gods did it feel good. Every powerful thrust elicited a moan from my lips, and he growled and grunted as he pushed me against the wall, his hard cock slipping in and out of me roughly.

"Renei." He breathed as he somehow managed to go harder, and I practically shouted with the pleasure. I felt my release building, but it felt different this time, it felt bigger, higher, stronger, and as his large fingers dug deep into my sides, leaving bruises, and his hot lips moulded against mine, I felt myself pulse around him, drawing him in, as I came hard, moaning into his mouth. He gasped as he felt me cumming on his cock, and his pace quicken as he neared his own release. I was quivering in ecstasy when he finally came with a large moan, I felt his knees tremble as his spilt his seed inside me, and we were both left gasping for air as we came down from our highs.

When we had caught our breaths, Jon met my eyes with a look of worry, as if he was scared that what we had just done had been against my will. I cupped his face in my hands and kissed his forehead softly, a gesture of reassurance, and I felt his arms tighten around me as he hugged me to him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and rested my head on his, closing my eyes as I relaxed into him. I began to wonder if this sexual attraction would develop into love, and then I realised that although I did not love him, I was already beginning to care for him. That if I saw him hurt it would hurt me, that we were becoming friends who trusted in each other. It may have seemed backwards, to be friends in marriage before becoming in love, but it was a start.

"I should go." He muttered against my skin, his lips tickled my neck, and I nodded, pulling back to look at his face. He didn't look like the Jon I had grown to know, he looked... lost, brooding, like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He pulled out of me and set me down on the floor, my legs trembled a little as I watched him dress in silence. I felt like I had done something, said something to make him distance himself, I thought maybe my assumptions about us growing closer were wrong, that maybe he didn't feel the same, that maybe he was simply using me to produce an heir. By the time he was fully dressed I felt beside myself with anxiety. He looked at me once again with those eyes filled with burden, and I found myself shielding my body from him, wrapping an arm over my breasts, curving myself inwards to protect my body from his gaze. I felt too exposed, too used to feel comfortable anymore. He stepped forward to grasp my face, and I reluctantly met his eyes. I would not let him make me weak.

"Eat, please. I shall ask the Lady Brienne to train with you. I must go, my queen. You will not leave my mind all day." He whispered fondly, and I managed a smile as he kissed my head softly, before he disappeared out the door.

* * *

 **basically just wanted to add a little more depth to the story before I got any further, and obviously some more Smut. Lemme know whatcha think**


End file.
